Sesshomaru's mate
by Bluebunny358
Summary: Sesshomaru finds his mate, but she's not the obedient, weak thing he expected. He got so much more. Rin never expected to be the mate of a demon, let alone one of his stature, but she is ...might as well showed him what he got himself into...into her darkness and her light.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, hi! Read at the end.**

* * *

He had known she was his destined one the second he caught her scent in the air. Her scent was ..interesting. She smelled both forgiving and unforgiving, both gentle and reckless, both compassionate and cold hearted, both loving and hateful. Her scent smelled of leaves that have fallen off of Fall trees.

It made him as intoxicated as it made him curious. He sensed she was young, around 16. It seemed she had two sides of her. It was unusual for a human of her age, it was unusual for humans period. But he also sensed it wasn't a split personality, more like her in two different extremes that molded into one person. Like she was a walking paradox.

Interesting.

Later that day, when she walked out of school is when he saw her.

She stood average of a female in America at about 5'4, she had a nice shape, looks to wear a women's 6 in jeans, her could see her small waist and decent sized chest through what she wore. Gorgeous cool toned chocolate color eyes, almost feline like in shape. Her hair was in an array of curls parted to the right side of her head. A deep dark brown color. She had beautiful skin, the color of cream, she wasn't pale but she didn't have a tan either. Her dark hair only accenting this more.

He could tell she was more on the dark side, she looked completely comfortable walking around in a burgundy leather jacket with a black shirt underneath, black skinny jeans, and black platform heels that looked about 5 or 6 inches high. She had on black eyeliner, mascara, and a deep burgundy lipstick to match her jacket. To top it off she had her septum pierced.

She is beautiful. She is his.

But she is also human, it would seen he would follow his father's footsteps in being with a human woman. But a mate is a mate, she is his, he feels the attraction and she will be treated no less than the Lady of The West. He needs to mark her before another man or demon decides to try to mark his territory.

If that happened, there would be bloodshed.

He looked on with interested eyes as he noticed a female come up next to her side to match her pace. She was black, with brown skin more on the lighter side, she had short little spiral curls on her head tied back with bobby pins, and she also had her septum pierced. He didn't pay attention to her though, focused on his mate only. A brief thought ran through his head that they must be close, and that they must be up to no good.

He was exploring the area -something he never does- around 12:00 when he caught her scent in the breeze. It was so faint he almost missed it, as it was blended with all the rest of the students, but he knew. It's now around 2:20, not the time the schools let out in this area, so why were are they walking out like it's nothing?

Trouble.

His mate is a troublemaker indeed. He would have to train her, it wouldn't do to have a troublesome mate.

He continued to watch from the shadows, displeased his mate was skipping school. He needed to approach her soon, explain that she is his mate, that she needed to be submissive towards him, follow orders and let him mark her with his bite and scent.

"So where are you about to go?"

He heard his mate ask her friend that, her voice was feminine, she sounded strong willed and sweet. He loved the sound of it.

"I'm going to go to that boys house I was telling you about, he wants to chill. What about you?"

"I'll just hang at the field for awhile by myself. Bye Cierra."

"Bye Rin."

So Rin is her name, beautiful, just like her.

He watched as they parted ways, her friend turning down a street, his mate heading straight towards a playground he could see in the near distance. His mate could not be left alone unprotected, but this did give him an opportunity to approach her.

* * *

Rin was sitting at the field listening to Kpop (Nasty Nasty -knock) leaning on a picnic table with her eyes closed when she felt someone approach her. She peaked an eye open and froze.

He made her mind go blank, he couldn't be anything but a demon.

Golden eyes captured hers as he approached her. He had on a business suit, designer no doubt, and by the markings on his face he's very high up in class, probably a lord.

He had an angular face, pointed ears, two purple striped markings on each of his cheeks, and a royal blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead. Long white, boarder line silver hair trailed down his back.

He was silent in his approach, she was too breathless to really speak.

He spoke, and his voice was deep, it made her think of snow, of Christmas, it was commanding, it was dangerous, it was so seductive to her.

"Hello, human. You are this Sesshomaru's mate."

* * *

**I've been absent and haven't updated my other story because I'm not too proud of it, I feel like it's too bad to update. Plus laziness lmao, but I could not get this idea out of my head. Please review! Oh, by the way ..the song Nasty Nasty -Knock ..look and listen to it if up if you're into Kpop. It's like my favorite song. &amp; Go check out my one shot I uploaded a while ago.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, human. You are this Sesshomaru's mate."

Just like that the trance like state she found herself in snapped and she was brought back to reality.

"M-m-mate?" Rin stuttered out.

She could feel her survival instincts kick in, telling her to run. Screaming at her to be away from this demon, he was dangerous. He could kill her, he could hurt her, and she would be defenseless to stop him. His mate ? What on earth ..not possible. He was crazy, that made him all the more dangerous.

She ran through all the information she learned in her demon history class .. _'Damn, wished I hadn't skipped so much.' _ She didn't know much, but she knew that mates were the destined one for demons, they were their everything, they would do anything for them. Demons were VERY possessive, males especially, and the mates to demons were rarely ever human. It's only happened a handful of times, and never to a demon of high stature. This one was definitely off his rocker.

She forced her face to keep a cool mask, even as her mind and body panicked. She could feel the adrenaline seep through every part of her.

But even as she felt this, another part of her didn't fear him. This part of her felt so attracted to him, even though it knew she was on fine ice being near a demon, something about him.. it made a part of her welcome it. It liked the feeling of being so dangerous, like dancing on the edge of a cliff, like walking on a tight rope with flames instead of a trampoline to catch her if she fell. It liked the dark excitement that came with being so close to him, to one so dangerous. It seduced part of her, like she was Aurora reaching towards the spindle that would seal her into a deep sleep.

It knew she was playing with fire, but it didn't mind or fear the feeling of being burned. It welcomed it, it wanted it, it wanted him. Sesshomaru.

* * *

Sesshomaru watch, intrigued by his mate as he sensed her rising panic and her rising excitement. Two opposite reactions from within the same being.

Interesting.

* * *

Usually Rin listened to that devilish side of her, it always gave her more fun.

But it also gave her more trouble.

In this situation she knew it was better to be without that.

He was staring at her with cold eyes. Entrancing, yet dangerous and guarded. They were hard, eyes that could watch a mass murder and not so much as blink.

It scared her as much as it made her feel oddly safe, and curious. Eyes so guarded and cold could murder her with a flick on his wrist, but eyes so cold could also protect her from anything with no questions asked. But why so guarded in the first place?

Pause, why did she want to know?

Why was she thinking of him protecting her? Why did she care that his eyes were unforgiving and cold? She wasn't going down this road, she knew better than to bite off more than she could chew. She felt intensely attracted to him and it was very, very dangerous.

Nervously, Rin got up from her position of leaning on the table and stood. She kept in mind to use slow movements as to not provoke him.

"I'm sorry," she started slowly "but I think you have the wrong person."

She started to back away, but before she made it a full step her stomach dropped like she was airborne, she felt the air leave her lungs, then she felt her back and head hit something hard.

She opened her eyes, unaware of when she closed them, and looked up to see the demon- Sesshomaru on top of her. He pinned her to the picnic table in less than a second.

Shit.

"Do you doubt this Sesshomaru's sense of smell and competence at recognizing his own mate?" His voice was quiet, but had an undertone of a warning, so did his eyes.

* * *

Sesshomaru was enraged, who is this human to reject him? Mate or no mate, he is above her on every scale, who is she to defy him?

He could sense her fear, he could sense her adrenaline but he could also sense her arousal and excitement. She was attracted to him, he had no doubt.

It pleased him greatly.

But still, he bore his eyes into hers with a neutral expression on his face and a flash of a warning in his eyes. His mate would accept him, she would not be defiant.

* * *

_'Shit, shit...SHIT.'_

These are the thoughts that ran through Rin's mind as she looked up into the eyes that trapped her, and made her feel as if that look alone could both give her frost bite.

She was scared, no doubt about it. But she also felt excitement, she liked this position, she liked the warning that flashed in his eyes. She really was playing with fire, but being near the flames only made her tempted to burn herself.

She needed to stop this, she shouldn't feel attracted to him like this. He was dangerous, he could kill her and she wouldn't even know it until she woke up on the other side. But she felt this odd peacefulness at the close proximity, it felt so right having him near her.

She needed to say something, anything to get out of this position. She was so confused, she fired off the first thing that came to her mind.

"But ..I'm human.."

"You are still this Sesshomaru's mate, little human. It would do you well to not defy me." He answered back without missing a beat, hardly giving her time to finish her statement.

Now she was a little pissed, she can accept she fact that she's his mate, it sure would explain this weird attraction towards him. But was he this big of a dick all the time?

_'If this is how he thinks this- whatever the fuck- will work, I've got got another thing for him.'_

_'We'll see.' _Is what another part of her mind whispered to her, it's tauntingly sadistic edge promising that he wouldn't like what it had in store for him if he kept this up, but then..Rin herself wouldn't like the outcome of making him angry.

But she always could be a little bit reckless..

She was about to fire off some remark that she would surely regret later, if she lived ...when a flash of pain came from the space in between her shoulder and neck and she was no longer pinned to the picnic table.

She stood up on numb legs, touched the now assaulted spot, looked at the blood on her fingertips, and could feel the enraged flush creep across her face and chest.

* * *

**Another chapter done and uploaded. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay next chapter, please review. (: **

* * *

Rin could feel the mind numbing rage, he didn't just do what she thought he did.

Only he did, and she could feel the poison and saliva from his fangs move through her veins.

She was aware he was a demon, she was aware he could kill her, she was aware she was no match for him.

She just didn't care, Rin didn't give a single fuck about any of that. She couldn't feel anything except the rage consuming her gut, the stiffness of her body, the shock that was slowly wearing off.

"Did you just fucking MARK me?" She hissed at him.

She knew the answer, but her mind was trying to think of something to do, anything to get away from him and get him back for this. He just essentially took away her life.

Marking was a demons way of showing off their mate, this one was temporary since it would heal ..well to human eyes. Demons would always smell his scent mixed with hers, even if it grew weak it would still linger.

But everyone would see it, everyone knew what they were, boys would avoid her like the plague and girls would try to start something with all that "demon whore" bullshit. Since demons mating with humans was so rare it was still looked down upon.

There wouldn't be anyone for her now, and ending her year fighting and getting thrown in juvenile detention for trying to stab someone while getting jumped wasn't what she wanted to do. Girls already hated her, this would definitely give them more motive to gang up on her. At least she would still have Cierra, that's her best friend and she knew she would always be down for her.

And she was so full of self hatred, more so than usual, so full of revoltion for herself. Utter disgust and loathing. A part of her LIKED that he marked her, was willing and ready to be his mate. Willing to be his human bitch. Was relishing in the feeling that all the other males would know who she belonged to.

Who she _belonged_ to? _SHE BELONGED TO __**NO ONE.**_

She was so mad, feeling so much she didn't know what to do with herself. A demon, a fucking demon marked her against her will.

_'Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccck.'_

She wasn't used to being so enraged, to such a rush of adrenaline, to being so angry she shook. She wanted something to ease it, to distract her from it.

Then she knew what to do to distract her from this emotional breakdown.

She took her knife from her back pocket and raked it down the front her forearm. She could feel relief, physical pain to get away from emotional torment.

Relief, if only in the form of agony.

Everything after that moved in slow motion, like a dream, nothing felt real ..she only knew she just cut herself very deeply, that she was bleeding. She didn't feel it anymore..maybe it wasn't real, maybe she was just dreaming. This would be her first lucid dream then, maybe she was about to wake up...

She was aware of the knife disappearing from her hand, aware of the strong arms she had fallen into..when had her legs given out? Why did her stomach just drop? She was moving ...where is she going? Who is taking her ...where? Everything moving so slowly but she was aware she was moving faster, faster than anything she had ever been in_..'this is a strange dream...' _

Someone kept calling out to her.

Who is calling her name? Sesshomaru was ..she could feel his chest vibrating from his voice...looking up at him brought unpleasant things to her mind, and she finally let the darkness she had been fighting take her.

Sesshomaru had watched her, felt all of the emotions swirling inside of her.

He was at ease as she was frozen, he could feel her rage, her blood curdling fury at being marked against her will.

His mate would get over it, she was his, and now she knew it and would be dealt with as she said otherwise or tried to hide his mark.

Then he sensed her satisfaction at the fact he marked her, it pleased him part of her knew and was satisfied at the fact he warded off other males and claimed her as his bitch. He knew she would relish in it, every submissive mate loved being marked and claimed by the dominant one, she was no exception.

What he didn't expect is to sense the absolute self hatred and disgust, for the blood curdling rage to also be directed at herself. He could predict this happened often, just not to this extent. With different extremes of one person in one person, one full of hate, one wanting salvation from that hate, and then her somewhere in the grey area.. he guessed self loathing would happen.

His mate hated herself.

This couldn't and wouldn't be accepted, he will ease that pain away, he will make her see how beautiful she is. She _will _ learn to love herself, both extremes, unconditionally.

His mate would not suffer.

What shocked him was that when he dug deeper through her emotions, he could feel an inkling of justice and borderline pleasure at the hate she directed at herself.

His mate thinks she deserves her pain.

Why? She was perfect to him, even if she was but a mere human. She was both the sun and the moon.

There was a lot more to dive through, but he sensed something wrong. He could now feel her meltdown, he snapped his focus on her, but he did it seconds too late.

He watched, frozen, shocked, as she ran a knife down the front of her forearm almost into her palm, deeply. He watched as the relief flooded her faces and felt his stomach drop.

She could've cut her veins.

He was by her side faster than a human could blink, he caught her when he legs gave out, and he wasted no time in getting her to a mortal hospital. He mad no healers at his palace, and calling one over would only waste now precious time.

He looked down at her, into her eyes, eyes that seemed out of it, like she was only half aware of what was going on.

He was distressed, scared even. For the first time he _**felt**_ panic, _**felt**_ fear of losing this precious little human.

He _**hated**_ it.

"Rin." Sesshomaru called out to her.

She didn't so much as glance at him.

"_Rin._"

She blinked.

"_**Rin.**_"

She glanced up then, eyes still out of focus and pupils dilated. Then she frowned, and passed out in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Bright lights.

Really bright lights. That's the first thing felt as she woke up.

She let her breath out between her tongue and her two front upper teeth in a hiss, they were going to give her a headache and they were seriously annoying her.

She didn't even open her eyes.

Rin was aware that she was in a uncomfortable bed, one that had paper that made a loud crinkling sound whenever she took a breath. Like the hospital.

Why the fuck is she in a hospital? She tried to remember, but the lights ...god her head hurt.

Then everything hit her and she snapped her eyes open, her body momentarily frozen in shock.

_'I had a mental breakdown ..that demon ..that demon marked me and I went nuts...'_

It had been the first time she cut herself in a while, but she never went as deep as she did then.

The demon she could tell was there with her. She could **feel** him, she sensed his presence.

She could usually sense when someone or something came in her room, when someone was coming towards her, when someone was about to walk out of their own room ..but she was so hyper aware of him. She didn't like it.

She could sense the tension radiating from him, rolling off in thick waves.

She wondered why he was so tense, this is his fault. If she died ..oh well, she was just a mere human after all ..he would certainly be glad to be rid of such a bothersome and weak mate.

She was shocked by how part of her recoiled from that train of that, how it hurt part of her to think about that.

But she also knew it was the truth. Truth hurts. Part of her got the sick, twisted, dark satisfaction of knowing he probably didn't give a rats ass about her, part of her hated him, it pleased her...she needed it. She could use that hatred to drive her not to give in to his dominance, not to let him walk all over her, not to let him break her spirit, not to let him make her a shell of who she is now ..even if she didn't know entirely who she was.

She'd take her own life first.

She figured he knew she was awake, so she sat up, keeping in mind to be careful about her bad arm and the IV no doubt in there.

When she looked his way, he was in a chair diagonally across from her.

Brown eyes met red and turquoise.

She froze.

He was sitting there, looking like he was a second away from losing his shit. She acknowledged more of his demon was in control than him right now. He was positioned on the balls of his feet, tense and coiled, like he was ready for a fight.

Or ready to pounce and attack.

She didn't know what the fuck to do, he was watching her every movement. She knew fucking around like she was she would eventually get into trouble ..but she thought trouble as in getting shot in a gang fight, not dying by her supposed mate mauling her.

He was her mate right?

_'Funny I only acknowledge him as my mate in the face of him mauling me, shows how I wouldn't have had any loyalty whatsoever anyway.'_

She actually didn't feel like she was in danger, demons were very careful not to harm their mates ..but anyone who tried to walk in that room would be dead.

The part of herself she hated, the part that accepted the monster who took away her life ..that part of her came out just a little bit more. She felt the instinct to calm him, to let him know she was alright, she was right here and mostly unharmed.

She knew if she did it right he would calm down and he wouldn't kill anyone for trying to get near her.

She refused to show signs of submission when she knew he wanted that, so instead she looked him in the eyes and started telling him soothing words in a calm, monotone voice.

She told him she was okay, she's not in danger, she feels fine, she told him she was safe and wouldn't be going anywhere.

_'God, that last part was such a lie, if I ever get a chance to get rid of him, I will.'_

After telling him those sweet white lies for a couple of minutes his demon eventually settled down, the red and blue receeding back and being replaced by gold.

When he was completely back in control of his demon he still didn't say anything, he just stared. So she stared back.

A pregnant silence fell as they both stared at each other. She analyzed his face, noticing a trace of emotion in those cold eyes, an inkling of vulrebility as he looked at her. It surprised her, but she didn't let it show on her face ..she just looked back impassively. It interested her, why look like that? Like he cared ..like he was worried. She got the feeling he didn't know he was looking at her like that, a person like him showed no emotion.

It disgusted her. In her eyes he is a monster. Yet part of her yearned to take that look off his face. She wished that part would crawl in a hole and slowing die off.

She was the one to look away, looking down at the IV in her arm, battling herself once again. Frustration hit her like a truck. What the fuck did she do to deserve this? Granted she wasn't the most innocent person, but damn she didn't deserve this. Thinking about it left a bitter taste in her mouth.

When she looked up at him all trace of emotion was gone, but she didn't doubt she saw it.

* * *

Sesshomaru was relived. For the first time in his life he felt relieved about something he wasn't sure about.

He thought about the scene he caused earlier.

* * *

_Sesshomaru banged through the doors of the Emergency Care center of the hospital, eyes bleeding red in the whites with his demon beggining to take over. _

_The nurse and everyone waiting for their loved ones froze. Scared to move, scared to breathe. _

_'As they should be.' He thought._

_"Get her seen, now." He all but growled at the small human women sitting in the small desk._

_She took in the form of his mate bleeding and knocked out cold. He saw the shock on her face when she looked at her forearm where the skin was split and oozing blood._

_"__**Now.**__" He warned. His patience was beyond thin, he had no time to waste on this pitiful human, his mate needs to be seen._

_He watched her trembling hand reach out for a button that would call for other humans to bring down a stretcher. _

_He pushed the stretcher to the room himself, not wanting the other humans to touch her. They told him the room to go into, and when they tried to come in and put her on the bed his demon nearly took over and ripped out their throats._

_'Control, they need to care for her in order for her to get better.' He reminded both himself and his demon._

_His demon didn't care, he wanted to care for their mate. They should be the only ones allowed to touch her, care for her, heal her._

_He forced it back down while he stepped aside and let the humans care for her, keeping a careful eye on them the entire time to ensure absolutely no harm would come to his mate._

_After they were done and left he locked the door and went to stand by his mates bedside._

_He watched the rise and fall of her chest and she slept peacefully. Then he glanced at her bandaged arm._

_Bandaged._

_Bandaged from an injury. _

_Injury._

_His mate injured herself._

_The more he thought about it the more enraged he was._

_His mate was in pain, pain because of an emotional breakdown._

_A breakdown his marking her caused._

_Her feelings were deeper and stronger than he thought. He thought she would get over her pitiful feelings and accept the fact the was his. He didn't take into account his mate might not be some mindless, submissive, foolish human._

_He's angry with himself, he was selfish and he moved too fast and didn't give her the time ..he didn't give her a choice. He is the fool._

_'She is __**mine**__. She doesn't need to have a choice. She doesn't need time, she needs to accept her fate.'_

_Since when did he care about others feelings? Since when did he care when he selfishly took things and had no regard for others feelings? Since when did he get angry with himself over something so trivial as taking what was rightfully his? __**Since when did he ever give anything or anyone a choice when it came to what he wanted?**_

_'If my mate was a demon this wouldn't have happened. She would have healed instantly."_

_His demon growled at him for suggesting their mate was anything less than perfect. _

_His demon was angry with him for causing their mate to have an emotional breakdown, his demon would have given her everything she could ever want and need, time included._

_Since when did __**his**__ demon go against him? Since when did __**his own**__ demon turn into anything other than the monster it was meant to be? Towards a mere human at that._

_'Since I first caught her scent and first laid eyes on her. Since I met the other half of my soul.'_

_He shut all of those thoughts down and threw himself in a chair that sat across from his sleeping mate. He was still enraged, his vision bleeding blue and turquoise. His demon was taking over, and he couldn't stop it this time._

_His demon took form into a crouch in the chair, tense, watching his mate but being aware of the door and anyone who might try to come in._

_They would die if that door opened, his demon would be sure of it._

* * *

Both he and his demon watched as she started to stir. They both felt relieved. Relieved she was okay. They watched as her eyes snapped open, how she froze and seem to relax into the bed. They sensed her emotions, always at opposites with each other. Confusion, a dark sort of humor and satisfaction, and pain.

They watched as she brought her eyes to his and froze. He guessed she could asses that if anyone tried to walk in they would die.

He watched as she looked his demon straight in the eyes and told him calming words. He could feel his demon respond and calm down until he could take control of his body once more.

He looked at her as she looked at him. He realized then that he felt , she made him feel vulnerable.

It amazed him after all these years he could feel things. Instead of the negative emotions he would feel once in a while, and then when he didn't feel those he didn't feel anything. Just a void, an emptiness. Yet she ..she made him feel vulnerability, panic, relief, and fear.

He felt the disgust radiate from her. He disgusted her? She disgusted him. A mere human as his mate, was this some sort of joke from the fates? A _human_ as the other half of his soul? The one person who would ever make him whole? _**A human.**_

It was then he realized too late that the vulnerability had shown on his face, and as she looked down he wiped it away. Why was his vulnerability present and not his disgust? As far as it was concerned to him it never happened.

But even if he rejected the thought, he knew his disgust didn't register on his face because it was hollow.

He nearly flinched when he felt frustration and bitterness shoot from her.

She hates him.

He _hates_ _**her**_.

He stopped then, pausing his thoughts. Since when did he get so caught up in his emotions? He only felt negative emotions once in a blue moon and he never let those get to him. He had complete control. Always. He was never one to let his emotions run wild, he would deny he felt anything to anyone other than himself. But he showed her more than he's shown anyone, she's made him _feel_ more than anyone.

He was enraged, she made him feel. She _**made him feel.**_ He was enraged because he knew emotions brought complications. He was enraged because he _liked_ feeling these things. He liked them because it's her making him feel this way.

She would be the death of him.


End file.
